


Heights

by Drake_DiAngelo



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Bruce, Cookies, Gen, pushed of building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_DiAngelo/pseuds/Drake_DiAngelo
Summary: Dick convinces Wally to jump off Waynetech. Wally changes his mind too late. 2,000ish words





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever. I haven't been writing anything recently, so I thought this would be a good place to start again. I love reviews, they are the only things that keep me going, even rude ones.
> 
> This is set in season 1, before Zatanna became an actual member.

 

* * *

No POV:

As Wally looked over the edge of the 30 story building, he could help but wonder why he had let Robin convince him do this.

He felt the wind ruffle his hair, and shivered slightly.

"Jeez Rob! How do you and Bats not freeze during patrol?"

Robin looked at him and smirked. "Our suits are lined with wool, not to mention the 10 lbs of Kevlar and-"

"But I have 10 lbs of Kevlar!" Wally interrupted, shivering again.

"And," Dick continued, "artificial heating. We've also just gotten used to Gotham's weather."

"Why couldn't you have given me some then?"

"Didn't think about it." Wally scowled. Dick sighed, "It's not even that cold. But we're already up here, so are we doing this or not? Get traught and get over it"

Wally looked dizzily over the edge of the Wayne Ent. building. It hadn't seemed as high when he super sped up the side, but now the drop looked incredibly high, giving him a sense of Vertigo. Wally briefly wondered if he should have eaten so many cookies earlier, and looked at Dick again, watching as his cape and hair moved with the wind, and eager look on his face. He didn't look cold at all, but Wally bet that Bats had made it a requirement that Robin know how to not show any discomfort or weakness.

Wally wasn't sure why Robin was being so insistent about it. Every time Wally started to change his mind, Robin would immediately counter with something, and not allow him time to properly form an argument.

"This had seemed like such a good idea at the time" He thought to himself. He glanced down again, his mind made up.

"Um, Dick, I don't think.." but his words were lost as Robin, looking almost gleeful, pushed him off the building.

* * *

Wally POV:

earlier that day...

I knew it was going to be a boring day as soon as I got to the mountain. Arty was with Kaldur and Supes, on a mission with GA in a forest or something. And Rob was in Gotham hanging out with Barbra Gordan. I'm the only person on the team who knows Rob's secret, meaning I was the only one who reacted to the whole "Wayne fiasco" as I call it (1). I knew Barbra, or 'Babs' as Dick calls her, from the time I went with Dick to a charity event as a punishment for dying Uncle Barry's and Oliver's consumes different shades of pink. (totally worth it)

I briefly thought about what Rob might be doing with Batgirl, but then I could smell something from the kitchen, and realized M'gann was baking. I wondering if it was very safe for her to be cooking without supervision, considering her track record and her problems with fire, as I sped to the kitchen.

"Hey Beautiful" I said as I walked in. I knew that she and Kon are together , but I could never help flirting with her.

"Hey Wally, I made cookies! It's is a recipe I've been wanting to try for awhile; Peanut Butter Chocolate with peppermint oil."

I put two in my mouth and, for once, ate them slowly (or slowly for me at least)

"Wow, these are actually really good! Next time you might want to leave them in a few more minutes."

She beamed at me. I put a few more in my mouth, and was about to grab more when I heard the Zeta Tubes announce, "Batman 01, Robin B01"

I ran into the room as Batman was saying, "-nded for 2 weeks, no patrol for 1. Don't play it again. (2) I need to get back to Gotham. I'll see you at the manor tonight."

"Alright, see you later."

Batman left through the Zeta Tubes, and Robin stepped into the room. I was wondering what Batman had been talking about, but before I could ask, Rob said, "So, Kon, Aqualad, and Artemis still gone?"

"Um, ya." I said. I still wanted to know what had happened to make Batman mad. I had just opened my mouth to ask, but Robin was already leaving the room. How does he do that? One minute he's there, the next he's gone, and he doesn't have super powers. Rob's been in the hero business longer than most of the leaguers, and helped design the mountain when he was 10, and the watchtower when he was 12. I guess I should stop being surprised by him, but I can't help it.

I followed Dick into the kitchen -what kind of name is 'Dick' anyway?- and found him eating one of the cookies.

"What did you and Barbra do to make Batman so angry, or more angry than usual?"

Dick looked up from the laptop -where did that come from?- he was typing on and smirked.

"Babs and I started playing a game, Bats thought it was getting out of hand, so he told me to never play again, and delete all the evidence we ever played it. He's just mad Bruce Wayne had to pay for the "Glitches" and "attempted" hacking of the security systems, lights, and temperature controls at the pentagon. I think he thought it was funnier then he let on."

I stared at him for a minute,'he hacked the Pentagon?'

"The Pentagon is having glitches? Why is Batman angry at Robin for that? And why does Bruce Wayne have to fix it?"

I had almost forget M'gann was in the room. I wasn't sure what we should tell her without giving away Rob's identity. I avoided the answering by asking, "What game were you playing?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, then he got a looked on him face that meant he was planning something "Do you want to go do something in Gotham...?"

No POV:

Wally and Dick, or more accurately, Kid Flash and Robin, got to the top of WayneTech just as it started getting colder.

"Didn't Batman tell you to stay in the Mountain?"

Robin paused, looking up from his grappling hook for a second.

"No he told me to be home tonight, never said anything about coming home early"

"Even if he did," Dick thought, "That wouldn't have stopped me. There is no way I'm losing to Babs"

Dick could tell that Wally was getting cold, his face was turning pink, and he was shivering slightly.

"Jeez Rob! How do you and Bats not freeze during patrol?"

Robin looked at him and smirked. "Our suits are lined with wool, not to mention the 10 lbs of Kevlar and-"

"But I have 10 lbs of Kevlar!" Wally interrupted, shivering again. Dick almost rolled his eyes.

"And," Dick continued, "artificial heating. We've also just gotten used to Gotham's weather."

"Why couldn't you have given me some then?"

"Didn't think about it." Wally scowled. Dick suppressed a smile and sighed, "It's not even that cold. But we're already up here, so are we doing this or not? Get traught and get over it"

He didn't mean to come off that blunt, but he wasn't going to let Wally back out now. He'd told Barbra he would get Wally off the building, and he was going to do it.

Wally started looking a little sick, so Robin decided now was as good a time as any.

"Um, Dick I don't think.." Robin grinned gleefully and pushed Wally off the building.

Robin laughed at the sound coming from his best friend. It was half terrified scream, and half annoyed groan.

Robin counted to ten before jumping off the building after KF. Wally was still screaming, even more now that he realized Dick wasn't going to catch him right away, and flailing his arms. Robin waited until they were only 4 stories up, before launching his grappling hook, and grabbing Wally around the waist.

When they reached the ground, Wally bent over and immediately threw up on the ground. Robin fell to the Gotham ground, arms around his stomach gasping for air.

The 2 boys had gotten some attention, and by the time Robin recovered from hid fit of giggles, a small crowd was forming. Wally finally stood up. His lips were blue, and his nose and cheeks were bright red. He was shivering even more now, and looked a little green.

"I h-hate you s-so much."

"I know!" Robin replied cheerfully, as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"And I'm g-going t-t-to stab you in your s-sleep."

"You could try."

* * *

When they got back to the mountain, they found Batman watching Flash eat a pile of Miss Martian's cookies. When the Zeta tube announced their arrival Flash stuffed the cookies he was holding into his mouth, and attempted to adopt the same expression as Batman. (And failing)

"Hey Bats!" Robin seemed impervious to the bat glare he was receiving. Wally couldn't figure out how Rob was doing that. He was terrified, and the glare wasn't even directed at him.

"I told you," Batman growled, "to never play that game again!"

" Yes, but Babs, Jaimie, and I had a bunch of predetermined challenges, and this was one that Babs did, and there was no way I was going to lose! Besides, I can tell you thought it was pretty funny."

Batman opened his mouth to say something, but Wally interrupted.

"Howdidyouknowaboutitanyway?" Then he froze, realizing that in his nervous state, he had interrupted Batman.

Robin laughed, as Batman turned his eyes onto Wally.

"I'm not going to blame you, seeing as it was pretty obvious that Robin forced you. Barry won't give out a punishment, because we think you will be getting punishment enough."

It was at that moment the Zeta tubes announced, "Green Arrow 08, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Artemis B07"

"Hey Baywatch! Seen the news?"

Wally glanced at Barry, but he was already speeding toward the TV. Wally followed more slowly, sitting down next to Robin as Artemis turned on the news.

"-ure what happened, but it appears Flash's protege, Flashboy, was falling off WayneTech, when Robin, The Boy Wonder, saved him. Why Boyflash was in Gotham, despite Batman's apparent no Meta rule, is unknown." The TV showed Kid Flash screaming and flailing his arms as he fell.

Artemis switch channels to Central City news.

"-eems Kid Flash was attempting to run up the building, but lost momentum. Is Flash's protege still fit for the role of super hero?

The screen showed a clip of Robin swinging Kid Flash to safety, and Wally immediately throwing up.

Wally stared at the screen after Barry shut it off, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Robin's cackling laugh startled him back to reality.

"Aw! Did the great 'Flashboy' have to be saved by the itty bitty Birdie? Or is it Boyflash?" Artemis taunted.

"Saved!? He pushed me off!"

"Why would Robin push you off a building?" M'gann asked, "surely he didn't think it would funny."

" I pushed him off, so I could get 50 points! Plus the fact he threw up is 75, and getting caught on camera is another 40, so now I'm beating Batgirl and JT! (3)"

"You pushed me off a building so you could beat BG and Tay!?"

"ENOUGH."

Wally jumped and went silent under Batman's glare. He couldn't believe he had let Rob take him up there. He could tell he was planning something, so why had he gone?

"I'm taking Robin home, where he will be punished accordingly."

"See ya KF!"

The Zeta tubes announced their designations, and Wally was left with a mountain full of incredibly amused Teens.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So now I'm done! I hope it wasn't bad.
> 
> (1) the Wayne fiasco may or may not become a later fanfic
> 
> (2) I'm going to to write a story about the game Dick and Babs were playing.
> 
> (3) JT and Tay refer to my OC, who will be character in my other story -see (2)


End file.
